


It was dark.

by deathsfiance



Category: ATEEZ, K-pop
Genre: ANOTHER PORNY CHAPTER IS ON THE WAY SO WAIT FOR IT, ATEEZ - Freeform, Bus Sex, Exhibitionism, It's my first work so please be nice, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rain Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathsfiance/pseuds/deathsfiance
Summary: Going on a late night walk with dark clouds over your head isn't the usual thing to do. But it lead San and Hongjoong to a quite... interesting experience.
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	It was dark.

It was dark and quite late. The clock had already marked the beginning of a new day. The air was cold and humid and the sky was covered in dark clouds which announced the rain that was approaching. It definitely wasn't the best night to go out, but it wasn't until the first drops had hit San and Hongjoong's skins that both boys got the message.

As fast as they could, both male run inside the bus that would drive them home, holding hands and laughing like children under the summer rain. Luckily for them, they had been living in the city center for quite a long time so their ride would live them right at their doorstep. Even if their lovely night walk had been ruined, their mood was still particularly good. And San was willing to take advantage of their unfortunate situation.

— Don't you love rainy nights? — asked San once they had reached a couple of sits at the back of the empty bus, while putting his left hand over Hongjoong's leg. His pants were a little humid from the run they had to take until they reached the bus stop. Hongjoong was sitting next to the window, watching the rain fall while some drops fell from his hair all the way down his neck. “Hot. So hot.” San thought holding his breath.

— Kind of. I would love them even more if I was in bed, warm and most definitively dry. - Answered Hongjoong unbothered, still looking through the window. He looked a bit tired, but a little grin was drawn in his face.

— Totally agree. — As he spoke, San started moving his hand through Hongjoong's leg until he reached his boyfriend's crotch. Hongjoong gasped, turning to look at him with evident surprise in his eyes. San’s touch was so warm Hongjoong wondered how water hadn’t evaporated from his clothes with every inch he touched.

— What are you doing? — Hongjoong whispered notoriously not knowing what to do, but he didn't move. He blushed, his cheeks so red that they matched his hair perfectly. He couldn't deny this whole situation was starting to turn him on... And the bus was empty. No one but the driver could see them, and he wasn't really paying at attention to them.

— I'm bored… and we still have a few minutes until we arrive home.— His hand kept on playing over Hongjoong's pants, and he only stopped one he had reached his goal: he felt his boyfriend’s already half-hard bulge against his hand.

— Babe...— Hongjoong said, having a dilemma on whether he should stop his boyfriend or not. But the fast sound of his pants being unzipped stopped him. 'Fuck it' he thought. There was no stopping San once he had something in his mind, and luckily this “thing” would benefit both of them.

San's hand made his way around Hongjoong's boxer until he had reached the growing cock, and once he had it in his power he pressed it carefully. Slowly, he started moving it up and down the length, enjoying every second of Hongjoong's suffering. He knew he wanted to moan; he wanted San to speed up. He wanted to grab him by his hair and fuck the sense out of his mouth. And that image kept him going.

— _Fu…ck_. — Murmured Hongjoong while the pleasure numbed him. His cock was already fully erect and San's hand was moving faster and faster, making him fear he might finish too early.

— You like it when I grab your big cock, do you? —San whispered into Hongjoong's ear and then licked it slowly, making his boyfriend shake. Hongjoong was a sucker for dirty talk.

— You can bet your ass…— He answered. — And you can also count on me fucking your brains out once we get home. — San moaned at the simple image, and increased the rhythm of his handjob. The throbbing length was already wet with precome and Hongjoong was a mess, caught in between pleasure of the treatment he was receiving and the pain of having to keep quiet. His hands were pressing against the sit in front of him, his knuckles white from the pressure.

— You should stop right now, I'm g...— but he was interrupted by San.

— Don't worry about that. I've been waiting for you to say that. — And without any warning, San threw his phone to the floor between Hongjoong's legs, faking an accident.

— Shit. — San said out loud, as if he was expecting somebody to hear him even though they were alone in that bus. Hongjoong had to admit his boyfriend was a multitalented man: he was quite a good actor but he was even better at sucking his cock. He made blowjobs seem like a heavenly form of art.

The black haired man kneel down to "reach for his phone", and once he had saved it in his pocket he put his hands on Hongjoong’s legs to steady himself. Without further notice he reached for the throbbing shaft in front of him and wrapped his mouth over its head. Roughly, he moved up and down making a little pressure with his cheeks that he knew Hongjoong would enjoy. And he sure did, because he grabbed San by his hair and began to move his hips to the rhythm, penetrating as deep into his throat as he could.

Choking felt so good. It was a sort of addiction that drove San insane, and that could only be satisfied once his mouth and throat were full with that precious cock he was working on.

— Oh, _God_...— Hongjoong moaned as slowly as he could, grabbing San by the hair and forcing his head out of his cock. A cute "pop" sound was made and the man on his knees understood what was going on. He looked at his boyfriend with lusty eyes and sticked his tongue out of his mouth. He made sure to keep eye contact, to increase the effect.

— Tell me you want it — Hongjoong asked while jerking off. At this point, he was too into it to care. He wanted to get off in the most erotic way possible. — Tell me how bad you want it.

— Give it to me. I want your warm cum all over my pretty face, daddy. — That was it. That was all it took. With a silent moan, Hongjoong reached his edge. His load stained all of San's face and entered his mouth, filling it and spilling over his chin and cheeks. San licked his lips to taste the cum near his mouth and used his long fingers to collect some more that had escaped. He licked his fingers slowly, making sure his boyfriend watched. Finally, he licked Hongjoong’s half-hard cock to both tease and clean him.

Hongjoong leaned over, grabbed San by his throat and licked his remaining cum out of San’s face, hiding behind the bus sit. Then he looked for his mouth and kissed him, sharing his cum with the one San was already holding, making him moan in his mouth.

Finally, when their mouths parted ways, San drunk all the load and then open his mouth to show Hongjoong he had been a good boy. He then helped Hongjoong put his cock inside his pants and sat over his lap.

The rest of the trip was silent. Honjoong held his boyfriend by his waist until they had reached home.

_The rest of the night is history, but one can only imagine how it went down._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is the first story I've ever written, which either makes me a filthy person or you're filthier than me. The tittle is crappy but that's how my word document was called so I honored it.
> 
> Also, I'm not a native English speaker so please let me know If there is any critical mistake in my writing. 
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it! What would you like to read next?
> 
> Lots of horny love,  
> DF


End file.
